Second Best
by I'mOnMyBreak
Summary: Amy is always there for everyone, always willing to play with them but she knows that they won't always be for her. She knows that, to them, she is always second. Sonamy One-shot


_Hi, again. This is one of the fanfictions i wrote (short again, sorry) one shot. please review._

_DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SONIC FRANCHISE._

* * *

"…Eight, nine, ten! Ready or not, here I come!"

Amy turned around and pushed her hair out of her face. Now this was a game she liked to play. Where would Cream be hiding? She walked down the path, nearly falling over when a blur sped past followed by a laughing yellow fox and echidna. She scowled, annoyed that her new coat had gotten mud on it. She picked herself off the floor and looked at them, a tiny bit of jealousy resting in her eyes.

'_They are so lucky that they have permanent friends,'_ she thought before continuing to look for Cream. As she pushed away the leaves of a bush and peered inside it, she heard footsteps behind her, coming closer every second.

"Hi Amy,"

The female hedgehog turned at the familiar voice, jumping slightly as she did so. Confusion flashed across her face when she saw a bunny standing next to her, smiling as her chao rested on her shoulder. Cream? Wasn't she supposed to be hiding?

"Oh, hey Cream," she replied, leaning to the side to see who was hiding behind the rabbit's shoulder. She looked back her. "Umm, aren't you meant to be hiding from me instead of searching for me?" she chuckled slightly, trying to conceal her disappointment. She already knew what Cream was going to say.

"Uh, y-yeah, sorry Amy but Vanilla's here now, so, uh…" the rabbit tried to say to Amy that her friend was here now and that she wanted to play with her instead in the least hurtful way possible. But it clearly wasn't working. Amy knew what was happening.

'_I should have known that she wouldn't stay with me and I should've known that when I saw Vanilla hiding behind her!' _Amy cursed, angry with herself. She realised that she hadn't answered Cream so she smiled with as much effort as she could, desperate to make it look as real as possible. "Oh! Yeah, I don't mind. Have fun!"

Cream smiled at that pink hedgehog, happy that she understood and was fine with it. Amy could tell that, thankfully, she couldn't see through her façade.

"Ok then, thanks Amy!" She shouted and ran off with Vanilla, waving back at a disappointed hedgehog, whose act finally dropped. She sat down on a bench and watched the others play, frowning sadly.

"Got you!" Tails shouted as he tapped Amy's arm before running away, laughing. The female smiled and ran after him determined to tag him back. She had, like yesterday with Cream, agreed to play with Tails because Sonic and Knuckles were talking with Shadow about something. Apparently, they said to Tails that they'd catch up with him and meet him there. So Tails asked Amy if she'd play with him and, like always, she said yes.

She looked around. Where had he gone? Amy checked behind a tree before she heard snickering near the wall. Moving slowly, she watched as a fox ran away from her.

'_There he is,'_ she thought, running after him, '_not great at hiding, is he?'_

Without realising where she was going, Amy ran, lost in her thoughts but separated from them when she smacked into something or someone. Before she hit the ground, an arm caught her and lifted her back onto her feet.

"Woah, careful there, Ames." It chuckled. Her jade eyes widened at the voice. So, he was already here, huh?

Sonic.

Whilst she did feel ecstatic that her life-long crush was stood in front of her, she couldn't help but feel something drop in her stomach. It felt like a cake being thrown on a window and then slowly sliding down. She felt a bit sad.

"So," he coughed, grinning at her and showing his pearly white teeth, "you wouldn't happen to know where Tails is, would you?"

She stared at him, yet she wasn't looking at him. Her eyes were distant as though lost in a daydream, stuck on a new planet with no way to escape. As though she was having a virtually sad adventure.

"Amy?" Sonic asked, "Hello?"

Snapping back into reality, Amy glanced into his emerald orbs before looking away. "Oh, uh, yeah. Tails! Tails!"

The fox flew to her from the top of a tree, perplexed until he saw them. His cerulean eyes shone at the sight of his two best friends. "Sonic! Knuckles!"

Running towards them, he thanked Amy and grabbed a surprised Knuckles, forcing him to follow after the blue blur, who had become just that. The pinkette felt tears sting her eyes as she sat down on a bench again. She felt like it was her only true friend; it will never leave her: it's always there. She snorted at that. A bench. As her friend.

'_Just proves how lonely I am.'_

"Amy?"

She did nothing except tighten her hands covering her head and snuggling further into her knees. Cream, Cheese and Vanilla all glanced at Sonic, exchanging confused and nervous looks. The blue hedgehog gave them an incredibly worried expression that clearly said 'I'm going to go find the others'. The bunnies (and chao) nodded before turning back to the pinkette to attempt to find out the problem. "Amy?"

Sonic ran. He didn't know what was happening to Amy nor did he know what to do about it. His mind was blurry and mixed up. What happened? What happened to his Amy? _His Amy_? He knew that bottling up his feelings for her was unhealthy but he couldn't do anything about it. He was shy. Maybe now he might have the courage to confess. Confess to her. And watch her look up from her knees with sparkling, cheery jade eyes again, and see her cute little smile, and bring back her bubbly personality. And bring back his Amy.

"Tails! Knuckles!" he shouted, screeching to a halt. He watched as his friends looked at him, shocked and confused.

"Sonic?" Knuckles asked, "What happened? What's wrong?"

"That's what I want to know!" The Fastest Thing Alive said urgently. He grabbed his two best friends and took off at a pace which they couldn't keep up with. Thankfully, he was holding them. "Something's wrong with Amy!"

The fox and echidna couldn't hold back their grins. They smirked at each other. They knew Sonic had feelings for Amy. They knew their best friend loved her. Sonic ran back to where he had left the pinkette and let go of his friends, who were leaning to see over his shoulder.

"Amy? Please tell us what's wrong." They heard Cream's voice say.

At last the pink hedgehog looked at them and stood up, her eyes red and puffy. They stared at her with concern.

"It's okay," she said, smiling, tears still falling, "I don't mind if I'm always left behind. Sure, it hurts when you all leave me by myself every day, but I'll always be there for all of you. If any of you need a friend, come to me." She paused her voice cracking as she spoke, "But even if I get hurt emotionally when you leave me behind to play with your friends, I'll be here. I'm second to all of you and you only come to me when your friends aren't there. But I'm here. I'm okay."

The pinkette wiped away her tears and smiled at them. Sonic couldn't hold back. He grabbed her gently and pulled her to him, gently pressing his lips against hers. He breathed in her strawberry scent and looked deep into her widened jade eyes. He could feel a blush creeping onto his cheeks almost as red as hers. He pulled away and grinned at her, ignoring everyone's shocked faces and Knuckles's and Tails's smirks.

"You, Amy, are amazing and nobody, especially you, is second. I love you, Ames, and I always will."

Time stopped for a second as Amy registered his words. '_I love you, Ames, and I always will.' _She looked up at him, tears of joy spilling down her cheeks. Grabbing his neck, the female pulled him towards her and smashed her lips against his. He didn't resist. She pulled away and grinned, placing her hands on top of her eyes.

"One, two three."

They smiled and ran.


End file.
